1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hair measuring assembly capable of being operated by a single hand of a user through manipulation of a hand grip that is movably connected to the body of the device. The hand grip of the assembly preferably includes two grip segments, such that a concurrent, pivotal and lateral displacement of the grip segments position a hair retaining and measuring portion of a hair collection assembly between a collecting position for gathering the hair to be measured, and a retaining and measuring position, wherein the collected hair is at least minimally compressed and measured. The free hand of the user, i.e., that which is not associated with the hand grip, may thereby be used to hold and/or properly position the hair to be measured for efficient collection thereof, by and within the hair retaining and measuring portion. The present invention additionally comprises a “single use” cartridge for carrying out the collection, retention and measurement of hair so as to evaluate the existence of hair loss, and ideally also, hair breakage, and further, includes suitable structure for mounting an operable attachment to the body of the hair measuring assembly by a person, without regard to whether he or she is left-handed or right-handed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair loss, which is also medically termed “alopecia,” describes the loss of hair from the head or body, and for some people can result in complete baldness or more commonly, in many men there can be a partial, but fairly substantial, loss of hair that is often referred to as “male patterned baldness.” Aside from genetic issues, it has long been recognized that hair loss may also occur from some medical conditions which affect an individual's health, as well as from some psychological conditions, including in some cases, it is said, stress, anxiety, etc. In addition, physical treatment of the hair such as hair styling, coloring, hair straightening and other processing and/or compositions applied to the hair may also result in mild or severe hair loss. Regardless, hair loss is a problem which concerns both men and women, and absent the existence of medical and other conditions of the type set forth above, is most often experienced later in life. In other words, the normal aging process frequently involves individuals losing scalp hair at a gradual but recognizable rate.
Hair is believed to grow in cycles or phases comprising a “growing phase,” an “in-between phase,” and a resting or “hair loss phase.” It is thought that many factors determine whether hair loss is permanent or cyclical in nature. In either case, the rate of hair loss can be determined by accurately measuring hair density or quantity. The permanent loss of hair often occurs at or along a specific location on the scalp. By way of example, hair loss in men may typically follow a pattern resulting in “male patterned baldness”. In contrast, hair loss in women may follow a significantly different pattern, wherein the loss of hair occurs at different rates and for different periods of time. Moreover, because many women color or otherwise chemically treat their hair, which can weaken the structure of the hair shaft, they often experience some breakage of the hair strands at various lengths thereof. Such “hair breakage” can mean that some women are unable to grow their hair long or to what they might consider a more desirable length.
Scalp hair normally lasts anywhere from two to seven years. However, as set forth above, the growing phase or cycle may be interrupted by certain medications, diseases or physical mistreatment of the hair. The hair-loss phase typically lasts a few months and is slowed in individuals having healthy hair and scalp by the growing of new hair. As a result, a “shedding” of the hair occurs, to the extent that it is normal to lose 50 or more hairs a day. Excessive shedding of the hair may occur for a brief period after an event such a childbearing, fever, surgery, weight loss or exposure of the individual to certain medications.
The ability to diagnose abnormal hair loss in its early stages is often difficult and may be more evident in some individuals rather than others based, at least part, on contrasting colors of the scalp and hair. More specifically, a visual contrast in the color of different portions of a person's hair, as compared to the scalp, may be a clear indication of the on-set of hair loss. By way of example only, individuals with dark hair and contrasting lighter skin color may make the visual observation of hair loss more evident, even early in the hair loss process. In contrast, individuals with blond hair and light skin may endure significant hair loss without such loss being visually evident, due to a minimal contrast between the colors of the scalp and the hair. However, in either situation, the rate and severity of hair loss cannot be ascertained without a more accurate means of measurement.
In recent years, various treatments for hair loss, as well as hair breakage, have been available to the general public. These treatments may take the form of applying conditioners and other compositions to strengthen the hair shaft, or with regard to hair loss, specific compositions and/or medications which are purported to increase hair growth or to prevent or reverse hair loss or balding. In more extreme situations, surgical procedures are available for hair loss, which are intended to move the healthy or growing hair of an individual, sometimes referred to as “plugs” of hair, from one part of the scalp to a different portion of the scalp where hair has been lost. While considering that there are various factors associated with the treatment of hair loss, as generally outlined above, many people view the overall and/or long term effectiveness of such treatment(s) to be somewhat subjective.
Without regard as to which treatments for baldness work, work well, or do not work, there is an appreciable need in the field of art relating to hair loss for a practical and effective way of determining the existence as to hair loss, and the rate at which such hair loss is occurring, regardless of the cause. As such, a hair measuring device has been developed that can accomplish a reasonably accurate measurement of hair density on various portions of the scalp, as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,993,851 and 7,131,208 issued on Feb. 7, 2006 and Nov. 7, 2006, respectively, the latter of which having been reissued in December of 2009, and the contents of all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Ideally, however, the hair measuring device described in the aforesaid patents and/or any other hair measuring device, should be capable of being constructed to have a “single use” cartridge structured to measure and/or which assist with the efficient and accurate measurement of hair, but which can be easily removed from the device after use on an individual, and replaced with a new or fresh cartridge, for use of the device subsequently on another person or if desired, on, the same person. In addition, if any such “single use” cartridge were developed, it would ideally be attachable to the hair measuring device by a user without regard to whether he/she is left handed or right handed. Moreover, if any such cartridge were developed, it would ideally offer as well the ability to measure hair breakage. Furthermore, the hair measuring device described in the aforesaid patents and/or any other hair measuring device, should ideally also be constructed so as to have a hand grip as part of or operably connected thereto and which can be operated by a single hand of a user, whether a medical doctor or other trained person, in a simple and easy manner for taking measurements, or even repeated measurements of the hair on an individual's scalp. As a result, the user of the device would have one free hand, i.e., that which is not associated with the hand grip, to use for holding and/or properly positioning the hair to be measured for efficient collection thereof, regardless of whether that user is primarily left-handed or right-handed.